Boy is Mine!
by RaiLei
Summary: Harry has a majpr problem. Two girls like him, and he likes both of them. The thing is, which one should he choose? Hermioen or Cho? When an all out war begins between Hermione and Cho, over who gets to have Harry, that doesn't make it seem any better! Pl


**__**

The Boy is Mine!!!

At Hogwarts School; Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin's were just getting out of the dreadful potion's class. It had run for a double period. It was just one of those days that all Gryffindor's hated. Stuck for an hour and half, in a dark dungeon with Snape and the Slytherin's; both who hated them with a passion. But luckily it was over. They all left the classroom; fighting with each other all the way down to the great hall for lunch or until someone left and went another way. Everyone had problems, especially one person. Harry Potter. He liked two girls, and they both wanted him for a boyfriend. Which didn't help because he wanted one of them for a girlfriend, just which one did he want? Hermione Granger or Cho Chang? Thank god they were in different rooms!

__

You need to give it

I've had about enough

It's not hard to see…

The Boy is Mine!

I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused

He belongs to me,

The Boy is Mine!

"Coming Harry? We need to get some good seats. Hermione can only hold them for so long!" Ron called down the hall. Harry appeared, and ran down the hall and caught up with him. Ron looked over at him. "So have you decided which girl shall be the luckiest?" He said, and laughed. "Ugh! I don't know. They are both good in different ways." He replied. They walked into the Great Hall and grabbed the seats on either side of Hermione; that she had managed to save for them. 

__

I think it's time we got this straight

It's time we sit down and talk,

Face to Face

There is no way you could mistake

I know that you may be jealous of me

You blind if you can't see,

His love is all for me

"Hey Guys. How was Potions?" She asked, as they sat down beside her. They groaned. "Well… As good as Potion's can go, with the Slytherin's and Snape." They replied. Hermione laughed, the food appeared. The three sat there in silence, eating their food. Everyone thought that Harry and Hermione should be together, but then Cho came into this. Cho only wanted Harry for fame, but he couldn't see it. Ron knew this, but the two star-crossed lovers, were two big headed to realize it. Right then the Great Hall doors opened and in walked Cho. She looked around and gasped. She clenched her hands into fists and thought only one thing. Hermione Granger was with 'her man'!

__

But don't hesitate

I didn't want to say, but he told me,

'Without me, he couldn't make it through the day'

Maybe you mis-understood

Wanna tell ya, I'm not nuts

But my love is all inside

The Boy is Mine!

Cho stormed over to the Gryffindor table, and slammed her hands down on the table. The table shook from under her fists. She glared at the three of them, who looked up at her. "Oi! What was that for?" Ron yelled. Cho shot an icy glare at him, then turned to Harry and Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes. "What-are-you-doing? Hanging around with this mud-blood?" She spat, looking in-between the two of them. By now, everyone at the Gryffindor table was looking at Cho. She was acting like an immature little prick. Hermione looked beyond angry. She stood up and slammed her fists down on the table, and glared at Cho.

__

When you do the things you do

You're just acting like a fool

He laughs at you

And, if you didn't know, then girl, now you do

I think you should realize

You should understand, cuz…

The Boy is Mine!

"What-did-you-just-say-about-me?" She hissed, glaring down at Cho. "I said Mud-Blood. Got a problem?" She spat, and stuck her tongue out. "Finally…someone called her a mud-blood." Draco drawled from the corner. He then turned and left the Great Hall. "Stick the tongue out farther, there girly. And I'll rip it from your mouth before you can say Quidditch." Hermione spat, looking at Cho. "Don't you touch my man!" She stated, and glared at Hermione, who scoffed at this. She got up from the table, and walked behind Harry. She wrapped her arm around his neck. "Sorry. He's my man. Maybe you should crawl back under the rock you came out from under, hoe. The boy is mine." Hermione said. "I'll get you Hermione, and your little friends too." She hissed and stormed out of the hall.

__

And now it's killing me inside

You can say what you want

Listen to what I say

From the truth, you can take

When will you get the picture?

Anyway, it's not to shine

The Boy is Mine!

"Alright, now that was funny. Cho the Hoe. Hermione's evil side is put and ready to kill." Ron laughed. Hermione sat down, again. "Yeah… Well she can't go prancing around like a Prom Queen can she?" Hermione snapped. Ron and Harry looked at her with confused looks. The both said; "What's a Prom Queen?" Hermione rolled her eyes and said; "Never Mind." She looked at her watch. "We better get going. We have Herbology in five minutes." She said. She grabbed her bag from under the table and started to walk towards the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Ron seemed to read Harry mind. They had Herbology with the Ravenclaw's. Cho's house. "Let fight two begin." Ron said, and they started to walk out after Hermione. 

__

Be sure that he's not yours

Instead of being like a dove

You think he wants you

The special place in my heart

The Boy is Mine!

They walked into the Herbology classes, and grabbed some chairs, and ended up looking at a plant. It looked like a plant that could eat you in about five seconds flat. After the lesson, they were dismissed for the day. The plant was indeed awful, and almost everyone had almost been eaten by it. The classes were over for the weekend, time to relax. The trio walked out of the class and over to the waters, and sat down under the shade of the trees. All was quiet. Until Cho appeared. "What do you want?" Hermione asked, opening one eye and stood up. "I came to get my man!" Cho screeched, and lunged at Hermione. They both fell to the ground.

__

You need to give it up

I've had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine!

I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine!

They were both on the ground, trying to knock each other with punches. All this was over, who would be able to have Harry for a boyfriend. Harry and Ron were standing there in pure shock. Draco and his two friends came over to see the fight. "What the hell is going on? I wanna know as well." He said, crossing his arms. "Their fighting over me." Harry said, with a smirk. "Have fun…girls." He drawled and climbed up the tree, and started yelling 'Fight! Fight!' Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, and walked over to the fight, seeing if it was possible to separate them.

__

You need to give it up

I've had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine!

I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine!

Ron managed to grab Hermione, and to Harry's disgust, he had to garb Cho. The two were still lashing out, trying to attack each other. Hermioen gave up, and Ron let her go. "Cho! Down girl. Down." Harry said. Cho stopped, and looked at him, with little heart eyes. Hermione huffed, when she looked at Cho. "Alright… Hang on for a second." Harry said, slowly leaving the two girls there, and said something to Ron who nodded, and grinned. They re-approached the girls. "I think that I'm going to go with…

__

You need to give it up

I've had about enough

It's not hard to see

The boy is mine!

I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused

He belongs to me

The boy is mine!

"I'm going to go with Hermione." Harry said. Hermione gasped, and Cho glared at her. "Really…?" Hermione managed to say. Harry nodded. Hermione gasped, and didn't move. "HaHa. I'm way better then you are Cho." Hermione said, and ran over to Harry. She glared once again. "Why Harry? Why didn't you pick me?" She said, like she was upset. "I've known Hermione since the first year. Everyone says you want me for fame. And Hermione knows me better." He simply explained. Cho huffed and stormed off. Ron laughed, and yelled after her. "Better luck next time, Hoe." He turned around and said. "I got that from, you Hermione. Now, tell me what a prom queen is." He said. Hermione rolled her eyes. The three walked into the sunset, trying to see what a prom queen is.

Please R&R!!!! -- Arwen- Queen of the Elfs


End file.
